


Dear You

by alitaire



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitaire/pseuds/alitaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything has been said and done, his only response is a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my favorite thing I wrote from my ff account. A simple little one-shot. I also like to call this "A Message Without Regrets".

To my dearest Neku,

I am sorry that I can't speak to you or send this letter to you personally. If you should blame anyone for my absence when you had  _desperately_  called for me, it should be the angels who have "grounded" me. Because of the Game, I am forbidden from interacting with the RG.

Though this punishment will eventually be revoked, that would take decades and I believe that I, at the very least, owe you an explain my actions during the Game.

Firstly, before you blame me for the suffering of your friends, I will point out that they had  _died_. I had no hand in their deaths and the very point of the Game for them was a second chance. Life is a precious thing that can only really be appreciated by those who have lost it. That is why only a select few are revived: they fought the hardest and, in the end, saw the full worth of life and its beauty. This is the same for the entry fees. One can not fully appreciate something until it is lost.

Next, I'm sure you must be wondering why I wanted to destroy Shibuya. It was very simple really. If one part of your body was infected, would you let it continue to spread? Of course not. It was the same for Shibuya. You saw the people. They were surrounded with countless opportunities but were too clouded by their own selfish desires to see them.

In that way, we are similar. We both see the worst of humanity and understand that it is part of our nature. But as  _you_  progressed through the game, I suddenly saw an unexpected change.

Take no offense to this, dear (though I know you will), but you were my prime example of the worst Shibuya had to offer. You were reclusive and shut people out. Had endless potential but refused to channel it. You were willing to _erase_ your partner if that would ensure your livelihood. And then you suddenly grew and changed. You began to open up and accept the thoughts of those around you. Empathized and blended their ideals into your own. As Mr. H would say, you broadened your horizons.

Though you may not realize it yourself, the change was phenomenal. You went from shutting out people to helping them overcome their own personal conflicts. You went from an anti-social teenager- who was willing to kill an innocent girl- to an almost entirely different person who couldn't bring himself to shoot me- even after all I did to you- because you considered me as a friend, something you would have never considered three weeks prior.

That was when I realized that if even you- Shibuya's worst- could change, so could everyone else. (And dear, glaring at this letter won't change anything. I'm actually  _complimenting_  you right now.)

Now, I'm sure you were expecting some sort of heart-wrenching apology from me. Saying how  _sorry_  I am for killing you and using you and how I regret doing so. I would like to say that despite the terror and struggle I forced you into, I regret none of my actions.

So really, I don't want your forgiveness.

I'm not sorry for killing you. I'm not sorry for putting you through three weeks of the Game. Least of all, I'm not sorry that I met you. In that one week together, you expanded  _my_  world in a way I wouldn't have expected. Affecting the Composer is a rather difficult feat, so that in itself is remarkable. And in the end, didn't you come out as a better person? So, rather, it's  _you_  who owes  _me_  a thank you.

Be sure to send it through Mr. H. 

Now this letter is getting rather lengthy so I'll end it here. I hope you live out your life to its fullest and- of course- enjoy every moment of it.

I'm glad I met you.

Love,  
Joshua


End file.
